Battle Wounds
by history101
Summary: Oneshot for 'The Batman' universe of the 2004 Warner Bros. series, takes place after the last episode, in the same universe as my other one shots. Robin gets a little wound from their recent patrol of Gotham and Bruce reflects on his choices in life.


A.N. This is just another one shot for the Batman universe. Hey, it's late and I'm tired, what'd ya expect? Personally I don't think this fandom had enough stories, but what ya gonna do?

Disclaimer; I own nothing to do with these kick ass characters...you really think I'd be ere if I did?

* * *

"I got him!" Robin shouted as he tackled Bane. He swung down from the roof of a nearby building and arrived just in time to prevent Batgirl from getting squashed by Bane's huge hand.

"I owe you one, Pixie," she sighed and stood from the ground. She glanced around the dark street and saw Batman knocking the last of the henchmen unconscious.

"How many times? It's Robin!" the boy wonder shouted back. But he was suddenly thrown off Bane and the giant being threw him aside carelessly. The boy landed against attack of crates and the sharp wood grazed his left shoulder. Batman signalled to Batgirl to help Robin up as Batman himself ran towards Bane.

Batman managed to kick Bane into the wall and the huge man was embedded in the bricks of the building. The Dark Knight quickly removed the chemical feed that gave Bane his strength and tossed it aside, leaving him powerless.

Within minutes the police arrived with the Bat-signal still shining overhead and Commissioner Gordon arrived on the scene where his men took Bane away. Batman kneeled down and removed the small piece of wood that was stuck in Robin's shoulder. "Ow..." the boy rubbed his shoulder and ignored the blood trickling down his arm, "Thanks," he sighed.

Batman frowned and stood up trying to maintain his image as the strong and proud Dark Knight of Gotham. He was constantly worrying about Dick and Barbra. Although Dick only had a scratch the blood was a reminder of the world he had brought the kid into.

"Batman," Gordon came over to him and stared at Robin, "You okay kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, s'just a scratch, Bane got in a lucky shot," he grumbled.

"Keep tellin' yourself that, kid," Batgirl smiled at him and ruffled his hair, she knew how much that annoyed him.

"Hey, quit it!" Robin moaned and stepped away then began fixing his hair again.

"We'll have Bane back in Arkham before he can say 'oops', so don't worry," Gordon told them.

"How'd he get out in the first place?" Batman asked.

"We're not sure yet, but as soon as I know I'll call you," the commissioner replied and Batman nodded.

"Well he won't be going anywhere for a while, Batman threw him through bricks," Robin smirked.

"So I see," Gordon smiled as he turned to see the huge hole in said wall.

"Well, see you round, Commissh," Batgirl gave him a salute then she and Robin swung away onto a nearby rooftop.

"Batman," Gordon stopped the Dark Knight before he too could leave, "Those kids...they're in this for the long haul, aren't they?" he sighed.

Batman lowered his arm and sighed as well, "Yes," he answered reluctantly. He was proud of Batgirl and Robin, but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he wasn't proud of himself for putting them in harms way.

"I hoped..."

"Yeah, me too," Batman sighed and took of without another word. Gordon stared after him with a melancholy expression until a uniformed officer informed him that they were ready to roll once more. The police's work, like Batman's, was never done after all.

The Batman and his partners made their way to the Bat-mobile across the roofs and swung down to sit in the high-tech and highly coveted vehicle. The night was slowly brightening and the stars vanished but Bruce drove in contemplative silence, ignorant of Dick and Barbra arguing about their nights work.

"Later, bat-dudes!" Batgirl saluted them as she jumped out of the car. Bruce had dropped her off down an alley near to her college dorm and she quickly made her way out of the alley and up to the window of her rooms. Bruce stayed until he saw her safely in said rooms before he drove away and continued his contemplations.

He'd long since cast aside his doubts of operating with partners, but he still carried his reservations. Bruce had always trusted Barbra and Dick, he just didn't want to lose them, after losing his parents and then what happened with Ethan..Bruce just didn't want to lose anyone else.

As he parked the bat-mobile in the cave he and Robin jumped out of their seats and removed their masks.

"Another battle wound, Master Dick," Alfred sighed at the small trail of blood dripping down the boy's arm. He had been ready and waiting since the sky began to brighten and he was once more unsurprised to see Bruce looking worse for the wear, and Dick with a new scratch.

"Well you should've seen the guy; Bane's bigger than Bruce!" the young boy smiled energetically and pushed back his cape from his shoulder to reveal the scratch.

"Ah yes, the big chap," Alfred nodded.

It took only a few seconds for him to clean and bandage the small wound, it was hardly worth the trouble but Bruce insisted. "It's not that bad, Bruce," the boy complained, but the man wouldn't listen.

"You have school in the morning," Bruce replied in what was quickly becoming a tone he recognised from his own father, "You should get some sleep."

"Okay," Dick yawned, he was too tired to put up a fight anyway. Instead he peeled his mask off his eyes and headed for the lift. "Good night," he said and rubbed his eyes as the door slid shut, sending him up into the manor.

"I believe that you care for Master Dick far more than you'd intended," Alfred observed.

"You think?" Bruce asked sarcastically and sighed. He walked over to the compartment where his suit was kept and quickly changed back into his old joggers and a clean white shirt. He then stepped back and stared into the computer screen which showed the map of Gotham.

"With all due respect, Master Bruce, I believe that you now know I feel," Alfred said sadly and Bruce sighed.

"But he's just a kid, Alfred, he shouldn't be out there...neither should Barbra."

"Neither should you," the man whispered carefully.

"What if next time it's worse, what if I'm not fast enough to help them and something serious happens?"

"You've trained them well, have a little more faith in them," Alfred replied as he lead Bruce over to the lift. The two stepped in, Bruce rather reluctantly, and stood in heavy silence, then stepped out and lowered the grandfather clock down to conceal it.

"It's not that I don't have any faith in them..." Bruce began as he let Alfred lead him through the house and to the grand staircase. Alfred was the only person, except perhaps Dick whom Bruce ahold allow to lead him anywhere like this.

"But you do not want to lose them?" Alfred questioned and Bruce sighed. Alfred had always known what he was thinking, even as a child, he should have known than to try and hide anything from his oldest and dearest friend.

"No, I don't," Bruce nodded.

"Well I for one am glad that the Batman, or Bruce Wayne for that matter is no longer alone," Alfred replied as they walked down the grand corridor to Bruce's bedroom.

"I'm not alone, Alfred, I have you," the young master of the house said. It had taken him too long to realise that simple fact of course, but he knew it now. He had never been alone, he had always had Alfred. He was Bruce's friend, his father figure and confidant, a person that had raised Bruce from childhood and now kept his greatest secret.

"Yes, but I won't be here forever," the older man said with a frown. Bruce only sighed and met Alfred's eyes with a look of forlorn hopelessness that the butler had so often seen on Bruce as a child. He hated the fact that one day he would be gone, and he would no longer be with Bruce, but no one could live forever, not even military doctors turned wealthy family butlers.

"I know," Bruce muttered uncharacteristically, "'Night old friend," he said quietly as Alfred walked away. Bruce then closed his bedroom door where the darkness took hold.


End file.
